


Stranglehold

by Frost_and_Light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_and_Light/pseuds/Frost_and_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has doubts about his rebellion from heaven. Dean comforts him the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranglehold

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot, inspired by a prompt. Originally posted to livejournal.
> 
> Pairing: Established Dean/Castiel
> 
> Warnings: Language, sexuality, dominance
> 
> Kinks/categories: Dom!Dean, Sub!Cas, biting, spanking, some begging
> 
> No spoilers included.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction. I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this story.

Castiel had rebelled for them. Or rather, he always said "you." Sam assumed this meant both brothers. Dean knew better.

But Castiel wasn't the rebellious sort. He was not an independent angel, not like Lucifer or Gabriel. He had merely switched loyalties. Or rather, switched dependencies. Every once in a while, the older Winchester could see the stress and anxiety that rebellion caused in the angel. He would become irritable. Unsure. Jumpy. Dean couldn't fill the hole that rebellion had caused in Castiel. He didn't have heavenly authority, he wasn't infallible (and didn't claim to be), and he didn't have the knowledge or strength that an immortal like Cas had. No, to calm his angel, a very specific kind of dominance was needed.

Dean told Sam to go take a walk around town. Preferably for about an hour. Sam agreed with a raised eyebrow, indicating Dean needn't beat around the bush next time.

When Sam was gone, the older brother called for Cas. 

"Dean? What is it?" Cas asked, a rustling of air announcing his arrival in the South Dakota motel room.

"Cas, you've been a bit off lately. Something's on your mind," he replied. He knew it meant a lot to the angel that someone would care enough to notice his emotions. Castiel sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I still...doubt," he replied after a moment of silence.

Of course, Dean knew this. He knew exactly what was bothering Cas, and exactly how to fix it. "Don't," Dean said, stepping forward. "Look at me, Cas." Sharp blue eyes rose to meet his again, hesitation and surprise in their expression. Dean took another step. "Don't doubt me." He pushed the angel back with his movement, until he bumped against the wall. Dean put a hand on each shoulder of the shorter man. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. 

Cas was surprised by the action, and stood open-mouthed for several moments, allowing Dean full access of said mouth. He moved one hand from the angel's shoulder and fisted it tightly in his already messy air. Cas began to kiss hesitantly back, receptive yet inexperienced. Dean gave him just a few moments before pulling away. He tugged down on the hair, causing Cas to gasp and allow his head to be pulled back. Dean leaned in to the exposed neck. 

"Dean, you--" whatever he was going to say was cut off by another gasping breath as Dean bit down on the muscle that fluidly connected the angel's shoulder and neck. The gasp tapered off into a groan. Dean leaned forward, pressing his body into the angel's and pinning him against the wall with his weight. His other hand made its way to the angel's waist, digging under the perpetually-wrinkled dress shirt and moving slowly up the warming skin of his stomach and chest. Dean could feel the angel's chest rise and fall quickly against his hand, and felt the hot breath dance across his shoulder as he worked along Castiel's neck. He began to move his hips in time with the breaths, grinding his warming crotch against the angel's own in long, forceful motions.

He returned to kissing the angel forcefully. Their breath intermingled in hot bursts, and they had to surface regularly to claim panting breaths. Castiel's hands found the back of Dean's head, and he held him possessively close, as if worried that he would abruptly stop at any moment if he were allowed to. In response, the hunter pushed against Cas's chest and away from the angel. Despite that neediness and his supernatural strength, Cas would always let him go. Dean stepped back, his expression sharp and unreadable as he regarded the angel.

"Dean?" The angel asked. Was that...was that a whimper? Dean grinned wickedly; needy was a very good look on Cas. The angel took a hesitant step forward, seemingly against his will. Dean reached forward, grabbing him by the tie and swinging him around to push him onto his bed. It took a lot more self-control than he expected to not drop down onto Cas right there, to pin him and bite him and make it exceedingly clear that the angel was still taking orders. But these sorts of things required careful body language. They required control. 

Dean let his eyes wander up and down the disheveled angel now splayed across his sheets. As he caught his breath, he noticed the look in the the angel's eye that said Cas was terrified. Not of him, though, or of what he was about to do. Instead, he was terrified that Dean would stop. That this thing he wanted so badly would never come to pass.

"Sit up," Dean ordered. Castiel sat up. The hunter placed himself between Castiel's legs, and bent down to kiss him again. He slid his hands under the shoulders of the angel's coat and suit until they slid down his arms and were off. He tugged roughly at the knot in the tie that hung messily around his neck. 

At some point Cas got over his shock and began to do the same to Dean, slow and cautious as if hoping the hunter wouldn't notice or be angry. Dean helped by undoing his belt and the zipper of his jeans. Through the whole process, Cas's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in a surprised little 'o.' Sweet Jesus, was it hot. 

They moved along the buttons of each other's shirts and the bands of their boxers, and with a bit more hurried rustling, they were both very naked. Dean leaned forward and ran two fingers along the inside of Cas's thigh, tracing gently up to his hips and just barely missing his erection. The angel shivered when he reached the bottom of his stomach. Dean traced the lines up his stomach and chest, along the side of his neck and to his lips, with the angel gasping and twitching under his touch. He ran the fingers along his bottom lip, then the top. Castiel's tongue reached out appreciatively to lick at the fingers. He opened his mouth and began to suck, tongue running up and down the bottom of the fingers in a way that made Dean even warmer, if that was possible, and caused him to quickly decide that that mouth could go to a very good use.

"Get on your knees," Dean demanded, pulling his hand away. Cas obeyed, dropping to the floor and looking up into Dean's eyes and looking for all the world like he was about to pray. 

Dean took his cock in one hand and a fistful of the angel's dark hair in the other. Castiel understood and his lips parted a little more. Dean pushed his hips forward and the angel bent to meet him. Dean's breath came to a halting stop. It was a damn good thing Cas was moving his head eagerly, because the feeling of his mouth was like a pure shot of adrenaline. Dean clenched his jaw, took a sharp inhale, and began to thrust his hips into the angel's warm mouth. He realized that Cas was whining needfully into every thrust, his expression still locked expectantly on Dean's face. The hunter smiled greedily back. The pace picked up, and Dean felt that warm, rising feeling in his gut that meant he should stop, and soon. 

He pulled the angel back by the hair, receiving another whimper in response. Cas seemed to forget to close his mouth again. 

"Stand up," he panted. Again, the angel did as he was told, and the hunter proceeded to fold him over the bed so the shorter man had to brace his hands on his discarded shirt and trench-coat. Dean took his erection in his hand again. It was still warm and wet, and he pressed it against Castiel's ass expectantly. In other circumstances, Dean supposed he would need to do a little work to get his partner ready. As it stood, the man in his motel room was an angel, and he knew that a little squirt of lube was the only thing he needed.

He ran the liquid up and down his shaft quickly, and then began to press again. Cas gasped yet again, fingers digging into the clothes on the bed and the sheets underneath. Dean's cock slid in, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from gasping. He rolled his hips slowly forward and back, picking up the pace slightly with each thrust. The angel beneath him moaned openly now, adding to Dean's arousal--which, frankly, he hadn't believed was possible. 

"Dean," he breathed.

Dean slapped him on the ass before he knew what he was doing, eliciting a groan from the angel. "Speak up when you want something, Cas," he grunted.

"Dean," he repeated, higher, faster, and more urgently. He received another slap.

He moaned the hunter's name again and again, until he had to fist his hands and lean his head on the mattress to brace against Dean's thrusts. Dean leaned over him, and luckily was just tall enough to reach over the angel's back and nip and lick at his ear, at his neck...anything he could reach. Their skin became slick with sweat where they touched, and Dean knew they were reaching the end when he realized that Cas had lost the ability to speak and was now just moaning in time with his quick breaths, his pitch steadily increasing.

Through the haze of heat and the waves of pleasure, Dean noticed that the angel had begun to twitch and shudder beneath him. He managed to pull himself back and reach around Castiel to skim his hand lightly down his cock, along his balls, and back up, smearing the pre-cum there with his thumb. This caused quite a bit more twitching and gasping.

The hunter felt Cas tense and tighten, his breath hitching to a complete stop as he stroked as softly as he could down the erection. The sounds the angel was making as he was fucked were too much for Dean, and he felt the heat in his gut reach the demanding point where nothing else matters, and where there's no going back.

He pushed the heel of a palm into Cas's shoulder to brace himself as he came. The hand around the angel's cock gripped hard, tipping him into orgasm a moment later. 

It took several minutes for the stabbing waves of heat to subside fully. Dean let himself roll over and fall onto his back on the bed with a muted flop. He panted there, eyes closed and beaded sweat rolling slowly down his sides. A warm weight pressed into his side, and he opened an eye to find Cas's back. Apparently he had fallen away from the cum now sprinkled along his coat, rather than falling in it. Dean turned onto his side and reached an arm over the angel's shoulders, pulling him closer. 

"Still have any doubts?" Dean asked with a smug laugh.

Castiel sighed in reply. "No," he breathed. "I feel that cleared things up sufficiently."


End file.
